Telecommunications systems, cable television systems and data communication networks use optical networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points. In an optical network, information is conveyed in the form of optical signals through optical fibers. Optical fibers comprise thin strands of glass capable of communicating the signals over long distances with very low loss. Optical networks often employ wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) or dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) to increase transmission capacity. In WDM and DWDM networks, a number of optical channels are carried in each fiber at disparate wavelengths, thereby increasing network capacity.
An optical signal comprised of disparate wavelengths experiences optical dispersion, an often undesirable phenomenon that causes the separation of an optical wave into spectral components with different frequencies. Optical dispersion occurs because the differing wavelengths propagate at differing speeds. The separation of an optical wave into its respective channels due to optical dispersion may require optical dispersion compensation for the particular optical signal.